Technologies for analyzing a video of a surveillance camera have been developed. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for surveilling the congestion degree and the like in a certain space by recognizing the number, density, average velocity, and average motion vector of people and the like in a crowd using a video of a surveillance camera.